memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Helen Bancroft
(2258-2259) |Assign=Starfleet Command (2259-present) |Rank=Admiral |Insignia= |Height=5'9" |Weight=145 lbs |Eye Color=Blue |Hair Color=Brown }} Dr. Helen Magnus, also known as Helen Bancroft and later known as Helen Magnus Halliwell is a female Human (Abnormal) who is an English born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. Using the surname Bancroft (her mother's maiden name) and Magnus, Helen has been able to live a long life before joining to assist in its work to understand the universe. Over 537 years old and "blessed" with apparent eternal youth thanks to a vampire blood-based serum, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts and joined the Sanctuary Network in 2370. In the primary universe, Helen Bancroft was the alias assumed by Helen Magnus. Early life Helen Magnus was born in the middle of the 19th century as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. Louis Pasteur, a close friend of Gregory, was her godfather. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. After she had been denied a position as a medical doctor, Gregory introduced her to the secrets she believed he was hiding from her beneath his mansion. Showing her his secret, and thus she learned of the Abnormals. Gregory also used his influence and standing in society to allow Helen the chance to study at Oxford. While this was the chance of a lifetime Helen was essentially isolated as she was the only female student at the school and would be looked down upon by the other students. Despite this, Helen was able to earn the respect and friendship of four students. James Watson, Montague John Druitt, Nikola Tesla and Nigel Griffin all became dear and close friends of Helen's and had greater respect for her than any other men, and it was with them she formed the Five. The Five Some time before her father disappeared on an expedition to Mecca, Helen formed The Five, a group of extraordinary minds that included herself, James Watson, John Druitt, Nikola Tesla, and Nigel Griffin. Like herself, the others could be considered geniuses ahead of their time, and in this group Helen and the others felt like they were a part of something more, and not outcasts because of their views of the world. During her time with group Helen was able to acquire a sample of pure, untainted Vampire blood before the species was exterminated by the Church. Helen devised a serum from the blood that was discovered to possess unique properties and the group's curiosity about humanity's potential to evolve led them to each take an injection of the blood. Helen volunteered to go first, to make sure the serum was safe despite her friends' warnings that the side effects of the blood were completely unknown. Helen survived the injection, though the awakening of her longevity abnormality was quite painful. The other members then took an injection of the blood and also gained their own unique abilities. It is unknown if the other members of the Five were aware of abnormals beforehand. Helen, for the most part, had to help the others adjust to their new found powers. Nikola Tesla's exposure to the blood led to the awakening of dormant Vampire genes that had been passed on to him from an ancestor, and Helen had to develop a special medication for him to allow him to rein in his less desirable vampire instincts such as the thirst for blood. James' enhanced intellect required him to have something to keep his mind occupied until he adjusted completely, lest his powers drive him mad. Nigel Griffin's ability was his molecular structure became photo-sensitive, meaning he could turn invisible at will although it took him a while to get the hang of it. The only member of The Five she was unable to help, to her great regret, was her lover and fiance John Druitt, whose exposure to the source blood had the unforeseen side effect of driving him insane and led to the creation of the most notorious killer in history - Jack the Ripper. Helen tried one last time after the rest of the Five had given up on John to appeal to his better nature and to accept her help. However by this time John's insanity had all but consumed the man he once was and he tried to attack Helen, forcing her to defend herself and leading him to vanish from her life for a long time. Though the Five would never admit it, Magnus could be considered the group's de facto leader. This is mostly because she is able to keep them in line and keep them focused on the bigger picture. Each man respected her enough to know not to make her mad. James and John even hinted to Will she may have been their leader when they jokingly asked him what its like to follow the orders of a woman without having lived through the traditions of the 19th century. She was briefly engaged to Druitt, her lover and first patient. She also had a daughter with him, Ashley Magnus, who was originally conceived in the 1880s. She froze the embryo for more than a century before loneliness and the thought that Druitt was gone for good allowed her to carry her to term. Starfleet Helen Magnus entered Starfleet Academy in 2250. In 2254 Helen graduated from Starfleet Academy. By 2258 Helen served on the as the science officer. In 2258 Helen was trying to recruit Starfleet Cadet Typhuss James Halliwell into the Sanctuary Network. Helen was able to recruit Typhuss into the Sanctuary Network. Shortly after her assignment aboard the USS Aurora in 2259, Helen was thereafter promoted from commander to admiral. Helen was assigned to Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, on Earth. Leader of Sanctuary For over a century, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary and/or paranormal creatures that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Old City Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Magnus personally knew many great figures of history, including H.G. Wells, and Jules Verne, as well as U.S. presidents Teddy Roosevelt, Herbert Hoover, Warren G. Harding, Franklin D. Roosevelt, and at least one of The Beatles. She was aboard the Titanic when it hit an iceberg and sank in 1912, and was in the room when the Nazis surrendered at the end of World War II, mainly because Eisenhower refused to be in the same room as Alfred Jodl. There are also pictures of her with Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, and Mahātmā Ghandi. Magnus’s past is long and colorful as one would expect from a life lasting 537 years. The secret to her seemingly eternal youth is but one of many mysteries hidden within the walls of the Sanctuary. Return of Druitt While working on a case involving the Abnormal boy Alexei, Helen was confronted with her former fiance and father of her daughter John Druitt. He had managed to infiltrate the Sanctuary by pretending to be unconscious in order to get to Helen. While John, like the rest of the Five, had gained some form of longevity, he had recently relapsed with a disease that his own Source-blood-altered physiology couldn't handle. Only Helen's pure Longevity-causing blood could cure him, as it had in the past. Helen however did not want to cure him in the beginning because she believed it would only prolong his suffering with his insanity and tried to offer him help first. Not wanting that John teleported Ashley in to the SHU with a dangerous abnormal in hopes of getting her to comply. This was a perfect example of how deranged John had become if he was putting his own daughter in harms way. John was enraged when Helen revealed that she never told Ashley who her father was. In the end Helen appeared to relent and fetched a sample of her blood for John to inject. Satisfied, John took the injection but moments later John's power began to turn on him. Helen had poisoned him, although she obviously felt sorry for her action. But John was not going to go quietly as he looked her in the eye and said "The Five... the others... will come" before teleporting away in the belief that his old comrades would avenge him. Helen however thought he wouldn't survive and learned only in Rome that he wasn't dead. Pursuing Adam Worth in 1898 Magnus pursues Adam Worth throughout London to stop him from curing his daughter Imogene, who is meant to die in the timeline. During the pursuit she tries to avoid her past self, but fails to stop encountering Watson, who quickly discovers she is from his future, but he promises to keep quiet for the sake of preserving the timeline. When Worth chases Magnus later he accidentally kills Imogene, restoring the timeline. After killing Worth, Magnus ends up in hiding for the next 113 years before she can resurface to help Will dealing with a mass of Abnormals invading the surface. The Sanctuary Network goes rogue In 2386, Greg Addison started having the Sanctuary Network secretly watched in order to find out the whereabouts of the Crixorum, a dangerous abnormal psychic from Hollow Earth. When his plan backfired into a bloodbath in Jakarta, he had himself appointed an inspector and led a team that investigated the Sanctuary. Eventually, Dr. Helen Magnus convinced him that she had sent the Crixorum back to Hollow Earth. As a result, he told her that Starfleet Security was putting him in charge of the Sanctuary Network, otherwise all of its assets in the world would be frozen. To his surprise, Magnus threw him out and threatened that if he returned, she would have him eaten. Magnus was backed into a corner by her political allies and was forced to go rogue with the global Sanctuary Network to ensure its independence. This marks the end of the Sanctuary Network's long-time affiliation with Starfleet Security. Magnus explains to Typhuss that having the Network cut of from Starfleet Security and other external influences was her plan in the first place and has decided that the changes that are coming make it necessary for them to be able to make their own rules. Abnormal attack on the Sanctuary ]] In 2386 the Old City branch was invaded by agents of the Abnormal Insurgency, led by Caleb. Helen Magnus was able to defeat them with the help of her team. A year after the battle the Sanctuary team abonanded the Sanctuary in order to go into hiding at the new Underground Sanctuary. New Sanctuary it is revealed that Helen had been secretly working with several important figures of the 20th century, including Albert Einstein and Buckminster Fuller amongst others, and had built a new underground Sanctuary. Personal life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Personality and traits kiss in 2381]] Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. Magnus' past is long and colorful, as one would expect from a life lasting so long. However, she proves that living forever is not the best of things and finds it hard at times. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, Vulcan and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat and using phasers. Magnus is bisexual. One issue she was particually touchy about being dismissed as simply a "bureaucrat". Helen prefers the term lovers rather than boyfriend and girlfriend when dating someone. One of the first things to know and remember about Helen is that she is first and foremost a Victorian woman. While she may not hold high many of the standards expected of a woman from that time it doesn't change her upbringing and overall demeanour, and while she has adapted to integrate herself with the changing times she is still the same woman at heart. She is a particularly private person, a mix from her need for privacy in her work, her experiences but also due to her upbringing. Helen doesn't talk freely about her feelings and will take care of others before herself. If Helen does talk about herself or her past it is usually in brief detail and the conversation is rapidly cut short if it takes a turn into matters that she is unwilling to discuss. Even those that Helen considers herself friends with know very little about her life, barring her long-standing friends. Etiquette is something that Helen holds to the highest regard and will let you know should something that you do or say cross her boundaries into disrespect or bad etiquette. A testament to this was in an alternate timeframe when, even though the world was ending, Helen requested that the young girl that she was with told her her name – stating that “proper etiquette would be to offer your name in return”. Helen also has a lot of pride for herself and her work and does not take kindly to anyone demeaning that or her authority. She's an intelligent woman and very loyal - if she cares about you or you're a friend she will protect you and will do so regardless of any other influences. Helen employs a strong "do no harm" ethic due to her status as a medical doctor and her wish to protect any abnormal and person. She is unwilling to harm or even kill any individual without a spectacularly good reason, often placing her own life in danger above that of whom she would rather save, an example of this being John Druitt whom she has tried to save for over a century despite his actions towards herself and others. In her work Helen employs some strict sensibilities which aide in protecting both her work and her patients. While she may not relax often, and only takes a weekend long break every seven years, Helen does know how to relax and enjoy herself. She knows how to make light of a situation and has a distinctive sense of humour, though it's only seen when the time is appropriate. As well as being protective over people’s lives she is also protective over their beliefs or interests. Helen has long understood the personal dangers of the job, the lack of being able to communicate it to others (“dinner parties are hell”) and allows her staff the relaxation and personal time that they so need. Her protective nature is also very compassionate and though it may be hard for Helen to relate to others she does truly try. Helen is a strong woman both physically and mentally. It takes a lot for Helen to lose control over herself in a situation or to act rashly or without calm. One thing, or rather person, which does alter this is Helen's daughter Ashley. Whenever Ashley is in danger, or even when she was kidnapped by the Cabal, Helen fought for her and even placed her work in danger to rescue her daughter. Another individual who causes Helen to lose clarity in situations is John Druitt. Despite his actions Helen was unable to fully sever her feelings for him or truly hate him due to their past, instead burying them deep. While Helen may have feared John when he first came back into her life, his actions and events that unfolded have shown that he will not hurt her or the Sanctuary. While she may not fully be able to trust him, Helen is able to place enough trust in him to allow him to help. Her own actions of wishing to help him shows that she does still care for him also, whether or not she will admit it. Helen is an incredibly proud woman, something that she has been ever since she was a young girl. One thing that Helen prides herself on most is her knowledge and skills, as along with day to day life she requires them for her work. She is also proud of them because they are statements of what she has accomplished in life and her dedication to what she does. Helen is dedicated not only to her work but also to those that are involved in it. It is her job to protect not only her patients but those that she works with. Helen is also incredibly stubborn and has admitted that she is incredibly used to gtting her own way, and it has been mentioned that there hasn't been a compromise that she hasn't just steamrollered through. By having worked independently for so long (despite the government funding) Helen has been able to act for herself and built up the Sanctuary Network through her determination. An example of this is when Helen first studied to become a doctor. Despite having the knowledge, skill and becoming licensed the Royal College refused to allow Helen to practise medicine, although that did not cease Helen nor her quest to become a practising doctor. Helen requested that her father share his work with her and began to help him research, later legally practising medicine after further laws changed and she was permitted to do so. Although Helen doesn't regret her actions that brought about her longevity there are many things in her life and many actions that she has taken that she does regret. She has commented that in her life she has taken many risks, but after having to 'watch' her life for 113 years (after travelling back in time), this has allowed her to see that not all of the decisions that she has made were the best choices ("Watching everything unfold again, for better or worse. Watching every mistake I made play out again. I had to let terrible things happen, Will, and do nothing to change them"). Due to Helen's extended life she has seen the world change many times and knows that she will again. Though she keeps herself apprised of global affairs, mainly to protect the abnormal community, Helen herself is less involved with them than she was in past years. Political affairs also hold less of an interest to Helen and, unless she is specifically asked, she will keep away from them. When Helen is not researching abnormals she makes time to present lectures on varying abnormal theories, though she has been told that her lectures are rather boring. =Abilities/Weaknesses= Abilities Helen possesses the abnormality of longevity which has permitted her extended lifespan and youthful appearance - as told by James Watson she hasn't changed since spring of 1886. Her longevity comes from her blood, something which is unique in itself. Due to injecting a serum derived from the Source Blood Helen's blood contains Vampiric properties (although she is not a Vampire herself). Along with longevity, the properties within her blood grant Helen extra 'perks' within her extended life. Helen is able to survive with very little sleep, stating previously that she only requires a couple of hours each night and only does so when her patients are asleep themselves - although Helen often goes without that when things are busy or of a pressing nature. The Vampiric properties also provide Helen with a heightened immune system (she was immune to a toxin that had been designed to infect abnormals) and likely has a heightened immunity to colds and illnesses also. Helen's immunity, however, has limits. As Helen is not immortal (and does not possess accelerated healing likes the Vampires) and is only human she is capable of dying, something that has happened previously. The Vampiric properties also make Helen extremely durable. An example of this comes from John Druitt (who had also been injected by the Source Blood along with Helen's own blood) who was still conscious after receiving a 10,000 volt stun and three tranquilisers. Helen herself has also shown this - after being caught in an explosion she received only minor injures and was able to continue moving after being hit by a sonic blast. Finally, Helen's blood also has the capabilities of extending life (as it is her blood that extends her own life). Helen is also a medical doctor and specialises in xenobiology, cryptozoology and teratology (along with human medicine). She studied and became a licensed doctor in the ninteenth century, pushing the boundaries of science with her research into abnormals - research that she continues today. Helen is also knowledgable in most areas. Given the need for secrecy within Helen's work she cannot call in a specialist to the Sanctuary and therefore has needed to know and learn the skills herself (for example canon has shown her conducting autopsies, delivering abnormals, conducting brain examinations, surgeries and genetic research). Helen is also skilled in chemistry and it was her own work and research that allowed The Five to derive a serum from the Source Blood. Helen is also a polyglot and speaks many languages (more than we'll ever know). In canon she's shown speaking eight languages (including English) and is also knowledgeable in Ancient Vampire, forms of Sign Language and Latin. Due to her position in the Sanctuary Network (including her travelling and setting up Sanctuary's in other countries) it can be assumed that she is knowledgeable (to a passable level) in various other languages - especially those where her Sanctuary's are located. Helen is also a very capable woman and a fighter. She's quick at thinking on her feet and shows little fear, mostly due to the amount of things that she's seen in her life. She's stronger than she looks (she took on Jack the Ripper and won]), far more durable (she was caught by the fire and blast of a plane explosion and sonic blast) and has been described (on multiple occasions) as a threat. She's skilled in hand to hand combat as well as various weaponry (although she favours either a stun gun, tranquiliser gun or a regular gun). She's also a skilled pilot, can manoeuvre a submarine and drive in both left and right hand drive cars. She can also ride a motorcycle. Her fake (and foreign) accents are also not too shabby. Weaknesses Helen's first, and main weakness is that she is still human. Despite the Source Blood and her abnormality she is still human and susceptible to injury and death. She can be killed by normal means (and has been previously) and despite her heightened immune system can still become ill (for example radiation sickness). Another of Helen's weaknesses is her compassion. If Helen cares about you (which is likely if you don't anger her nor piss her off - with exceptions) it will cloud her judgement somewhat and she will place saving your life above anything else - especially her own life. Two of her sorer subjects for this are her daughter (Ashley) and her former lover (John Druitt). In the case of Ashley she would do anything to save her. When offered the trade of Ashley's life for the Sanctuary Network Helen declined, as although Ashley is important to her and she wished to save her she couldn't sacrifice her work - but she did this with a plan in mind to save Ashley (and doubts that the Cabal would have given Ashley to her). After Ashley died she remarked (when seeing visions of her) that she was her life, even going so far later as to find a way to end her longevity so as to be able to die of 'normal' ageing. In regards to John? Despite what happens and what he does she is unable to kill him. Speaking of him, particularly negatively, despite his actions will result in an unpleasant look from Helen or provoke some irritation in her. Despite her attempts to hate and revile him for his actions it is hard to fully cut off all other feelings for him. He is the one person that she has truly loved and it's possible that she still feels that love for him - something that she will never admit nor wish to act on due to the pain, anger and their (especially his) past. It is these feelings that make Helen prefer to help him rather than put an end to him, especially after Ashley's death - she was their remaining connection and now he is her remaining connection to Ashley and she couldn't bear to lose them both (especially not after the losing Nigel, James and then almost Nikola also). Additionally to this, Helen will place the lives of both abnormals and humans above anything else, preferring to stun or sedate something rather than kill it - her gun is more often stocked with tranquilliser rounds than bullets. Helen will only kill something as a last resort or in the face of extreme danger. One other thing that Helen seems to do badly with is looking after herself. Despite caring for others and the role that she takes within the Sanctuary and in others life Helen is spectacularly terrible at looking after herself - something which is exacerbated in a crisis. Helen often has to be reminded to eat - which sometimes still becomes forgotten due to the crisis - and often refuses to sleep whilst something is happening or until she knows that all of her residents are safe and/or asleep themselves. Languages known While much of this is unclear/unstated it can be assumed that due to Helen's work with the Sanctuary Network, her travelling and lifetimes that she is fluent (or rather passable) in many languages - especially European ones. Due to the large Sanctuary Network it is also probable that she speaks the language (passable/fluently) of each country. *English (first language) *French *Italian *Japanese *Zulu *Cambodian *Norwegian *Spanish *Latin *German *Serbian *Russian *Egyptian Arabic *Chinese *Hindi *Portuguese *Swedish* *Guarani *Swahili *Welsh *Gaelic *Ancient Vampire *Morse Code *British Sign Language *American Sign Language Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Magnus first met Typhuss in 2350 when she was eighteen and when he was seventeen. After saving his life when he was seventeen Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Typhuss joined the Sanctuary Network in 2370. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. They greatly respect each other, and Typhuss relies on her as a mentor as much as she relies on him as her second-in-command. Typhuss is so loyal to Helen that he would die for her. Typhuss is one of the most important persons in Helen Magnus's life and a trusted agent of the Sanctuary Network and one of her closest friends, Typhuss is acutely respectful of Helen’s work and knowledge. Magnus is very protective of Typhuss, in 2367 Helen protected Typhuss from his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle by pointing a gun at her and telling Selina to stay away from him. As of 2376 Helen and Typhuss became lovers even though they are mentor and protégé. A month later they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Old City Sanctuary. John Druitt It is implied on more than one occasion that John is the the only man Magnus has ever truly loved. His activities as "Jack the Ripper", and his betrayal of her trust, caused her terrible pain, but she still has obvious feelings for him, and chose him as the only man whose child she was willing to have. Ashley Magnus Magnus loved her daughter with all her heart, and was very protective of her. Sometimes, this led her to keeping certain things from Ashley, like the identity of her father. Ashley's death was possibly the most terrible thing that ever happened to Magnus, rivaled only by John Druitt's betrayal, even making her try to find a way to end her life. Will Zimmerman After saving his life when he was a little kid, Magnus has always watched over Will, and has now become his mentor. Henry Foss Magnus took charge of Henry when she found him as an orphan boy. Realizing he was a werewolf, she helped him suppress his abnormal powers until he was ready to embrace them as an adult. Bigfoot Bigfoot has been with Magnus for the last third of her long life, and has become one of her most trusted companions. Nikola Tesla Magnus' relationship to Tesla has been difficult; although she acknowledges his genius, his continuous amorous and sexual advances have gotten on her nerves for decades. Like most others who knew him, she considered him "an obnoxious ass" back in their Oxford days. She did, however, never truly give up on him, and helped him realize that his aspirations of ancient vampire grandeur were doomed to fail. 23rd century relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Typhuss James Halliwell was singled out by Doctor Bancroft to be sent on a challenging mission just out of the Academy, she has a lot of faith in Typhuss and a firm belief in his abilities. Helen respects Typhuss and the two keep some distance because of their different work, but have an underplayed liking for one another. Helen was able to recruit Typhuss into the Sanctuary Network. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2376, Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to the Sanctuary and had sex with him in her bedroom. Three days later Helen and Typhuss started to date each other. A month later they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Old City Sanctuary. Basic information Name: 'Helen Magnus '''Alias: '''Helen Bancroft '''Nationality: '''British (English) '''Age/Birthday: ' 537 (August 27th, 1850) '''Height: 5'9" Weight: 145 Status: '''Married to Typhuss James Halliwell and currently residing in San Francisco, on Earth. '''Family Mother: *'Patricia Heathering' (deceased) Father: *'Gregory Magnus' (deceased) Daughter: *'Ashley Magnus' Husband: *'Typhuss James Halliwell' More information Race: '''Human (Abnormal) '''Eyes/Hair/Height: Blue / Brown /''' 5'9" '''Weight: 145 Skills: Medicine (M.D. D.T.C.X.B.), weapony, combat, many languages Abilities/Gifts: Longevity and higher IQ Noteable Figures Helen has known many notable figures including H.G. Wells, Jules Verne, Teddy Roosevelt, Herbert Hoover, Warren G. Harding, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Dwight D. Eisenhower, Albert Einstein, Amelia Earhart, Emily Brown, Mahatma Ghandi and one of The Beatles, and of course not forgetting Nikola Tesla, John Druitt, James Watson and Nigel Griffin, along with Jekyll and Hyde (Adam Worth). Louis Pasteur is also Helen's godfather. Appearance: Helen stands at 5'9" (in flat foot) and 5'12" or 6' in heels. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders and is dark brown in colour which she wears down, either straight or in curled waves, generally. Helen also has blue eyes. Though Helen was born in the Victorian era (1850), she dresses appropriately for the current day due to living through the years. Helen's dress is moderately conservative, often featuring suit jackets with skirts or pants and long sleeved tops, shirts or occasionally dresses. Helen's footwear consists mostly of heels, though often she will wear boots. She also have various long coats and jackets depending on the need of her mission. Though Helen is 160 she hasn't aged since the age of 37, when the experimentation with the blood of the sanguine vampiris began and Helen received her abnormality of longevity. When conducting an autopsy or other medical work, Helen will wear a traditional lab coat fitting of being a doctor Other Helen owns a submarine by the name of Nautilus. Helen has only had two helicopter/plane crashes in 158 years (274 now). History TIMELINE *'1850' August 27: Helen was born to Gregory Magnus and Patricia Heathering. *'1866': Helen questioned her father as to why Board members of the Royal College were afraid of him. *'1880's': Helen attended Oxford and learned medicine, although she was denied from receiving her degree despite her high marks. Helen later met James Watson, John Druitt, Nikola Tesla and Nigel Griffin and formed a group known as 'The Five'. Helen persuaded her father to show her his greatest work, taking her first steps into the abnormal world. After obtaining a pure sample of the blood of ancient vampires, The Five began working with it to create a serum - the one which gave them their abnormalities. *'1888': Jack the Ripper began terrorizing London. Helen tried to stop him to help him and failed. Her engagement to John was broken off and with the help of James and Nikola 'paused' her pregnancy by freezing the embryo. *'1898': Helen and James' help was sought by Adam Worth in the hopes of saving his daughter Imogene from death. Due to the nature of her condition there was little that Helen could do and subsequently both her and James were blamed for Imogene's death. The (UK) Sanctuary also gained its first permanent resident. *'1900's': Following Imogene's death Helen and the other members of The Five were sought out by the King for their 'talents' (although rather as freelance assassins than their actual abilities) in the hopes of stopping Adam Worth. *'1909': Helen's father travelled to Bolivia in search of a feathered serpent (Quetzalcoatl). *'1912': Helen was aboard the Titanic and was saved by Emily Brown. *'1917': Helen went to Egypt with Nikola in search of the tomb of Tutankhamen where they spent five years searching for it before Howard Carter discovered it. *'1932': Helen recruited Barney to the Sanctuary Network. *'1943': January 7: Helen faked Nikola's death, January 18: Helen was in Poland when the Nazi's entered the Warsaw Ghetto and watched as they raised it to the ground. *'1944' June 5: Helen, James and Nigel travelled to France (Carentan) as part of a resistance group, aiming to stop a plan that was being put into place by the Nazi's. *'1945' May 7: Helen was present in Reim when the Nazi's surrendered. *'1950's': Helen treated a Bigfoot after he'd been shot, giving him a place on her staff after he refused to leave. *'1985': Helen rescued Will Zimmerman from an abnormal which killed his mother. *'1986': December 8: Gave birth to her daughter, Ashley. *'1990's': Helen 'adopts' Henry and brings him to the Sanctuary, keeping him under her care *'1998': The north tower of the Sanctuary underwent renovations. *'2008': Helen recruited Will Zimmerman to the Sanctuary. The team also run into trouble as they catch the attention of the Cabal, a centuries old organisation whom also holds an interest in abnormals - but not for the same goals. Despite keeping tabs on the Cabal they manage to set off a deadly virus that turns abnormals into vicious killers, something that needs more than just Helen's help. *'2009': After defending abnormals from an attack by the Cabal The Five meet, travelling to Bhalasaam in order to retrieve the Source Blood in order to devise a cure. Following this Helen's daughter Ashley is taken by the Cabal, using the stolen Source Blood to turn her into a weapon. Helen defends the Sanctuary Network against the Cabal and with no choice left Ashley sacrifices herself in order to save both her mother and the Sanctuary. Helen at first struggles to grieve for Ashley, refusing to let her go. When Ashley's birthday comes round she struggles with it again, unable to ask for the help and comfort that she needs. *'2010': Months later saw the world nearly destroyed after an abnormal known as Big Bertha was discovered and was used to create tidal waves. Although originally stopped in her efforts Helen, along with Will, managed to calm Big Bertha, getting her to rest again. After communicating with the spirits Will received a message from Helen's father, one that opened up a whole new world - and brought back a former enemy - to them all. *'2011': After travelling to Hollow Earth Helen attempted to keep relationships open, although they were yet unable to trust 'surface dwellers'. After believing Adam Worth dead Helen continued regular Sanctuary operations, although when problems arose - particularly with temporal fields - it was discovered that Adam was in fact not dead. After learning of his plan and being unable to stop him Helen followed him through a portal that he'd created, travelling back to 1898. TIMELINE: REDUX *'1898': After following Adam Worth to London Helen had to try and prevent him from curing his daughter, Imogene, from her illness to prevent any alterations to the timeline. After doing so, and realising that she was unable to return home, Helen travelled to Napal under the name of Helen Bancroft. *'1916': Helen travelled to New York to meet up with Nikola Tesla, securing a position at Lahore University. *'1921': Helen attented a private symposium in London hosted by Viscount in honour of Albert Einstein. *'1948': Helen worked with Fuller at Black Mountain University, North Carolina. *'1956': In Peru Helen was on the Board of Directors in the Great South American Mining Corporation. *'1964': Helen opened a provisions store in Cooper Pedy, Australia. *'2011': Helen returned to Old City, making her way back to the Sanctuary in order to tend to the problem that had arisen from the Hollow Earth abnormals after the original Helen had left for London. Putting her plan into motion, Helen cut of ties and funding with the world's governments, taking the Sanctuary Network 'rogue'. This ran into troubles after the government retaliated by creating SCUI - a government division that aimed to capture and 'study' abnormals, although not in a way that Helen liked. By working against them, by freeing abnormals and stopping them where possible, along with trying to help the Hollow Earth abnormals to set up their own living arrangements Helen ran into trouble. Although it would seem unexpected Helen knew that the possibility for it was there. When there appeared to be no way to go, with conflicts on both the human and abnormal sides Helen put her end game plan into motion; the final culmination of her plan involved the destruction of the Old City Sanctuary, with all residents from the Sanctuary Network and those under her protection from Hollow Earth returning to a new Hollow Earth. Notes and references 1A. Episode 4x13 - "Sanctuary For None, Part II" 2. 2.0 2.1 'Sanctuary': Magnus turned 160 on Aug. 27 3. Episode 1x10 - "Warriors" 4. Episode 1x09 - "Requiem" 5. Episode 1x07 - "The Five" 6. Episode 3x02 - "Firewall" 7. Episode 2x08 - "Next Tuesday" 8. A different person appears on a photo with Magnus in the opening credits of every season. Category:Humans Category:Abnormals Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Aurora personnel Category:Magnus family Category:Sanctuary Network personnel Category:Science officers Category:Doctors Category:Scientists Category:House Heads Category:Halliwell family Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Alternate Helen Magnus Category:Aliases Category:Alternate realities Category:Bisexual women Category:Starfleet flag officers